


The Wedding Planner

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, The boys are adorable nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know they'd have to work geekdom into the wedding somehow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Planner

“How are we going to work in superheroes?”

One would think sitting around with your fiancé, your ex, his boyfriend, a mutual friend who was your ex’s stepbrother’s ex, her current boyfriend, her ex and two of your fiancé's exes (who were now dating each other) to discuss wedding planning would be awkward, but things were actually going rather smoothly.

Okay, so they were having a hard time convincing Brittany that the decorations didn't need to be glittery dolphins and unicorns, but that was just Brittany.

As neither Sam nor Blaine had any real obsession with planning a wedding, Kurt had volunteered to help and had busted out a thick binder of ideas.

Blaine was pretty sure Sam had mentally checked out somewhere between seat covers and shrimp forks…at least until he asked about superheroes.

“Pardon?” Kurt asked, blinking at Sam curiously.

Smiling in a way that let Blaine know he was just messing with Kurt, Sam said, “I was thinking we could wear our Nightbird and Blonde Chameleon costumes. It would be fun.”

Kurt’s face turned very vivid shade of red. “Costumes? It's a wedding! Why would you….”

“It's their wedding, Sweet,” Adam said with a small smile, placid as ever. “If they want were costumes, then that's up to them.”

“I know someone who got married in a Star Trek uniform,” Brody offered.

“I ain't wearing tights,” Puck informed him and Santana snorted.

“Why? Since Rachel neutered you there'd be no problem getting your nutsack caught on stuff.”

“Santana!” Rachel yelped, batting playfully at the other girl.

“Kurt?” Brittany asked cautiously. “Are you okay?”

He was so very red and muttering about costumes, so Blaine took pity on him. “Don't worry, Kurt. Sam was just kidding. We're going to wear tuxes,” he assured him, then cocked his head to the side. “But I would like to use Captain America and Iron Man action figures as cake toppers.”

Sam turned big eyes toward him. “I love you so much.”

Grinning happily, Blaine accepted the enthusiastic kiss Sam pressed to his lips.

“God you two are dorks.”

They knew that was Santana's affectionate snarky voice and Kurt clearly agreed, saying, “Okay, I can work with the cake toppers. Now, venues….”

Taking Sam's hand in his own, Blaine sat back and listened attentively. As long as he was marrying Sam, none of the little details mattered.


End file.
